Hukuman
by Saiyuki Tachibara
Summary: Hadiah hukuman untuk Eren dari sang guru, Rivaille— harus ditepati apapun itu caranya, dan harus dilaksanakan malam ini juga. Namun karena sifat ke-innocent-an yang dimiliki Eren, membuatnya malah berujung petaka—?


Lagi-lagi saya kembali...

tapi kali ini dngn crita yg baru seminggu ini aku bikin, jdi beda dri yg kemarin aku kirim. kali ini berated M #plakk

ini sekuel dari cerita JeanArmin yg pernah aku buat (critany g berjudul, orz) tpi krn bnyak yg minta sekuelny RivaEren, jdi aku buat ini. MAAF BANGET klo ni ff nista, maklum newbie yang nekat buat rated M #buakh

oiya, silahkan mampir kesini jika ingin tahu crita yg sebelumnya ( JeanArmin, rated T ) : notes/nisrina-delia-rosa/for-al-sekoting-challenge/546702178758807

karena cerita awalnya g berjudul, ya ini cerita juga ga ada judul. ni otak konslet g bisa memikirkan apa nama judul yg bagus #plak jadi judulny yg ditulis asal2an aja. #gilelundro

udah, segitu aja dan selamat membaca bagi yg MINAT

ga suka yaoi? G UDAH NEKAT BACA! #plak

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Ishiyama Hajime

Rated : M

Pair : RivaEren (terlalu mainstream, orz)

Genre : comedy, school life

Warning : yaoi scene, alur kilat, cerita g jelas, dan typo(s) *semoga ga ada, ya #deritangeditgagal

.

.

.

BRUUUKK

"Sir—!"

Dengan satu dorongan keras, dia— Rivaille mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya itu kekasur beralaskan sprei putih dibelakangnya.

"Sir—"

Tesangka yang barusan didorong itu meronta dikasur yang tengah ditidurinya. Dengan wajah merah dan gelagat aneh, dia berdo'a dalam hati terdalam supaya bisa selamat.

"Sir, saya mohon—"

SRET

Dengan satu gerakan, kancing bajunya satu-persatu terbuka. Menampakkan tubuh polos menggiurkan yang dimiliknya, dengan kedua tonjolan kecil yang membuat iman bergejolak.

"Sir— apa yang... AKKHH!"

Gigit, jilat. Salah satu tonjolan itu dimainkannya, membuat yang menerima menggeliat nikmat.

"Eren—"

Nafas itu tampak memburu. Dia merasakan nafas itu menerpa kulit putihnya. Geli, dia merasakan sensasi geli didadanya.

"Nikmati... Hukumanmu..."

"Akh..."

Dan malam itu, mungkin akan jadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

"Eren?"

Mata itu terkesikap. Dengan tampang super innocentnya, dia menoleh kanan-kiri.

Didepannya, Connie, teman sekamarnya, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ngapain ngelamun? Katanya mau mengerjakan PR, kok malah melamun!"

Eren tersadar, siang ini sehabis pulang dari kantor, dia memutuskan untuk diam dikamar dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Reiner dan Berthold untuk kumpul dikamar mereka. Entah, diapun bingung kenapa dia membatalkan janjinya.

Dan untuk membuat Connie tidak merasa heran dengan kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah, dia beralasan mebatalkan janji dengan Reiner karena mau mengerjakan PR.

Dan, disinilah dia sekarang. Melamun dimeja belajar sambil ngigitin ujung pensil, sangking gak ada kerjaannya.

"Kayaknya gak ada PR, deh..."

"Kamu gimana, sih? Katanya sengaja ngebatalin janji karena ada PR, eh PR-nya malah gak ada! Padahal pas ada PR justru kamu nepatin janji!"Connie memulai acara ngomelnya.

Please, Eren paling nyesek kalau diomeli. Karena saat orang ngomel, dia ingat emaknya yang kalau ngomelin berasa kayak 5 tahun lamanya. Dan saat itu, dia pingin sekali menyela "Iye, mak. Eren ngerti. Kagak usah bertele-tele gitu ngape? Awas loh, nanti banjir!"

Dasar anak durhaka.

"Ah, iya-iya. Aku ngerti. Jangan ceramah, dong. Jadi ngingetin yang dirumah,"

"Hah?"

Eren beru sadar tentang ucapan ngawurnya barusan. "Lu... Lupakan..."dan jadi malu sendiri. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada diatas (note : tempat tidur mereka tingkat).

Connie yang sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur bawah sambil baca komik itu hanya bisa terdiam. Btw, ada keganjilan pada tingkah laku Eren hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu.

"Nee... Sebenarnya, kamu kenapa hari ini?"

Eren yang tengah memanjat tangga tempat tidur tingkat itu terhenti. Satu detik, dia mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Connie.

Hah, maksudnya?

Eren berfikir keras, mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Memang, Eren menyadarinya. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat lesu, tidak semangat, dan lain hal. Padahal sebelumnya, yang namanya dugem itu dia paling anti.

Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya hari ini hingga membuatnya sedikit lebih 'dingin'?

Eren lupa. Memori otaknya gak sebesar itu sehingga bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Er... Aku juga gak tahu,"jawab Eren ragu-ragu. Sumpah, dia juga gak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Hmm... Mungkin kau memikirkan seseorang sehingga tak bisa berhenti melamun."Connie menutup komiknya, lalu meletakkannya disamping tubuhnya. Dia mendelik kearah kaki Eren yang masih menggantung ditangga tempat tidur.

Eren menyerngitkan keningnya, "Memang aku mikirin siapa?".

"Ah, terserahlah! Aku mau tidur!"Connie membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding, memunggungi tangga yang dinaiki Eren, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan saat itulah, Eren yang tengah terheran-heran hanya bisa memilih untuk melanjutkan menaiki tangga dan tidur dikasur kesayangannya.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

"Engh..."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Masih dengan kantuk yang membelenggu, dengan susah payah dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Connie, udah jam berapa, nih?"

Dengan malas, dia menengok Connie yang sedang duduk ditikar sambil menonton TV asrama.

"Lama banget tidurnya, sampai melewatkan jam makan malam,"sahut Connie dengan tampang mengejek.

"NGAPA GAK BANGUNIN—"Eren histeris ditempat, bagaimana gak histeris kalau jam makan malam terlewat. Eren yang terburu-buru langsung menuruni tangga tempat tidur. Untung-untung gak sampe jatuh.

"Makannya, jangan kelamaan molor! Untung aku berbaik hati mebawakan jatah makanmu,"Connie menyodorkan dengan kasar sepiring nasi beserta lauknya.

Eren menatap piring berisi makanan itu dengan tampang kecewa, "Kok sayuran semua?!".

"Kalo gak mau, gak usah makan!"

"Kau sengaja, kan...?!"

Dan, perang mulut dinyatakan akan segera dimulai.

Dengan setengah hati Eren memakan makanan vegetarian tersebut. Lumayan, lah. Daripada gak makan sama sekali.

"Eren, ada yang mau aku tanyakan,"Connie yang tengah menatap TV yang menampilkan tayangan iklan itu buka suara.

Eren yang sedang mengunyah wortel itu hanya melirik sekilas, lalu menelan makanannya. "Hm, apa?"

"Kenapa kau pulang telat hari ini?"

Eren meneguk segelas air, lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali. "Oh, tadi itu aku kekantor—"

"Ngapain?"

"Ah, itu—"

'Nanti malam silahkan pergi keasrama guru dan temui aku dikamarku,'

Eren terdiam, entah kenapa dia teringat pesan terakhir gurunya.

Ah, kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa—

"Eren?"Connie memperhatikan dengan heran kearah Eren yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu. Ada apa ini, kok ada yang aneh?

Eren yang tersadar akan panggilan Connie, langsung meminum airnya sekali lagi, "Ah, aku lupa. Aku ada janji dengan Sir Rivaille!"lalu berdiri dan buru-buru mengambil jaketnya.

"Woi, tunggu, Eren!"

Sebelum sempat Connie mecegah, orang yang mau dicegah malah sudah pergi duluan.

"Dasar,"diapun menepuk keningnya frustasi.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Masih dengan perasaan was-was, takut si guru bakal marah karena kedatangannya telat, Eren mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

'Sudah jam berapa, ini? Telat gak ya kira-kira? Bah, kalau telat hukumanku bakal ditambah...'

Kira-kira begitulah apa yang dari tadi dipikirinnya.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang guru yang tengah menatapnya bosan. "Kau terlambat 10 menit, Jaeger,".

"Maafkan saya, Sir! Tadi saya ketiduran—"

"Masuk,"

Dia menyela, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya mempersilahkan seorang Eren Jaeger masuk.

"Tapi Sir—"

"Masuk,"

— dan kembali menekankan kata-katanya.

Eren meneguk ludahnya. Sumpah demi apa, masa iya seorang guru bergengsi tinggi namun bertubuh kurang tinggi mempersilahkannya masuk keruangan pribadinya— yang kinclong minta ampun sangking kerajingannya dengan bersih-bersih?

"A... Anda yakin, Sir?"Eren memastikan. Siapa tau dia mengalami gangguan telinga sehingga yang didengarnya terdengar ngaco.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?"

Wajah bak papan itu menatapnya serius, kelewatan serius malah.

"Tidak, Sir..."

"Nah, kalau begitu, masuk,"

Dengan takut-takut Eren memasuki perbatasan neraka dan surga— eh ralat, maksudnya perbatasan kamar Rivaille dan dunia luar *?*.

Eren kicep. Dia gak tau musti berbuat apa. Takut-takut Eren sengaja diundang dikamarnya buat dihukum yang enggak-enggak. Ah, gile lu ndro! Masa iya sangking extreme-nya hukuman sampai dipraktikin dikamar orang?!

"Nah, Eren..."

Blam.

Pintu perbatasan itu ditutup, lalu dikunci rapat.

Eren yang tidak menyadari itu, menatap kebelakang memperhatikan tingkah Rivaille yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sir— apa yang—"seketika wajahnya bersemu merah saat melihat Rivaille membuka kancing bajunya, walau tidak semua, lalu meneringai padanya.

"Nah, ayo kita—"

"Sir, bagaimana caranya badan Anda bisa six pack begitu?!"

"Hah?"

Rivaille cengo ditempat, walau ekspresinya tidak berubah. Anak ini sedeng, ya? Bukannya takut atau apalah karena terancam, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan ngaco!

"Ya ampun, Sir. Saya tidak menyangka Anda yang -ehem- pendek bisa bertubuh six pack seperti ini. Saya yang lebih tinggi 10 cm saja tubuhnya biasa-biasa saja!"

Dengan mata berbinar, Eren melontarkan pernyataan terlarang barusan. Tanpa tau kalau perkataan barusan bukannya terdengar indah ditelinga seorang Rivaille, namun justru membuatnya merasa terinjak.

Ah, betapa polosnya dikau, Eren.

"Itu karena kau masih bocah, Eren."dengan aura gelap disekeliling Rivaille berkata. Ingin sekali dia menerjang anak didepannya ini sangking jengkelnya.

"Tapi Sir, umurku—"

Sret!

Cup.

Dengan satu tarikan dikepala, Rivaille mengunci bibir Eren dengan cepatnya, sebelum sang pemilik bibir sempat berkata.

Mata Eren membulat, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan gurunya lakukan. Masih dengan bibirnya yang menempel, dia hanya bisa mendesah kecil sambil sesekali mendorong pelan Rivaille yang sibuk dengan bibirnya.

"Emhh... Sir—"

Rivaille menyudahi ciumannya dengan mendorong pelan kepala Eren, wajah Eren terlihat panas sekarang.

"Kau disini untuk apa?"

Eren terdiam masih dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu itu, lalu berfikir untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap mata Rivaille itu dengan heran. "Untuk menerima... Hukuman?"

Lagi, Rivaille menyeringai penuh arti pada Eren.

BRUUUK

"Sir—!"

Eren tersikap, saat tiba-tiba sang guru mendorongnya dengan keras kearah kasur dibelakangnya.

Dan yang membuatnya bertambah ingin memberontak, saat Rivaille satu-persatu membuka kancing bajunya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Sir, apa yang... AKKH!"

Eren merasakan sensasi geli dan sakit disalah satu tonjolan dadanya, tak kala Rivaille menjilat, menggigit, menghisap salah satu tonjolan dadanya.

"Nah... Eren..."

"Akh—"

"Nikmati hukumanmu..."

"S-SIR—!"

Dengan lihainya, tangannya yang leluasa itu meremas bagian bawah Eren, yang membuatnya semakin menggeliat.

"Mmmmhh—"

Mulut Rivaille tidak tinggal diam, sehabis menikmati sensasi didada Eren, perlahan dia beralih kearah leher Eren. Menjilatinya, menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah disana.

Dan itu membuatnya menggeliat nikmat. Walau rasa sakitnya bercampur jadi satu.

Tanpa Eren sadari, tangan nakal Rivaille dibawah sana perlahan-lahan mulai membuka retsleting celananya. Lalu memainkan dengan gemas apa yang ada dibalik sana.

"Mmmgghh— Sir—"

Eren menutup wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang tengah menikmati ini. Salivanya mengalir, tubuhnya tegang saat Rivaille mulai menjelajahi bagian atasnya dengan mulutnya. Dari perut, leher, semuanya telah dijelajahinya.

"Akh... Ahh..."

Terus menerus Eren mendesah akibat perlakuan Rivaille, tampak sangat menikmatinya. Rivaille yang tengah asyik menjelajahi tubuh Eren menatap hasil perlakuannya itu dengan seringai, puas sangat dia rasakan.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel Rivaille diujung sana berdering, menandakan satu panggilan masuk datang. Sambil mendecih pelan, Rivaille yang tadi berada diatas tubuh Eren bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo?"dengan hati tak niat, Rivaille mengangkat telefonnya tanpa melihat dulu nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Please, disaat sedang menghayati kegiatannya saat ini, malah terganggu karena ada orang yang mendadak nelfon.

"Rivaille? Ini Hanji—"

"Oh, kau Hanji— pasti kau mau membicarakan hal tak penting lagi. Aku sibuk, jadi telefonnya—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Rivaille mendecih kembali. Niatnya untuk segera memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Hanji diurungkan sementara.

"Ini tentang Sonny dan Bean—"

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Rivaille yang gatal untuk menghantam wajah serekannya itu, memutuskan untuk menutup sambungan telefonnya paksa daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan Hanji yang sama sekali gak ada pentingnya.

Dia menepuk keningnya frustasi disertai helaan nafas panjang, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya agar sura dering pemekak telinga itu musnah untuk sementara.

Dengan tatapan bosan, Rivaille kembali menolehkn kepalanya kearah Eren yang terbaring dikasurnya sekarang. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya merah padam disertai beberapa bercak-bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Rivaille. Dia menghalangi pandangan dengan sebelah lengannya yang menutupi mata, lelah. Dari celah matanya yang tertutup, dia saling temu pandang dengan Rivaille.

"Sir— sa... Saya tidak... Mengerti— kenpa Anda...?"katanya terbata-bata, antara bingung mau berkata atau susah untuk berkata karena lelah.

"Ini hukumanmu, Eren,"jawab Rivaille cepat, menatap Eren tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi, Sir... Saya tidak mau... Begini,"

Ya, Eren berani bersumpah, lebih baik jikalau hukumannya hanya sekedar mengerjakan soal yang tak akan selesai dalam waktu 6 jam. Itu 2 kali lipat lebih baik. Dari pada harus—

— dilecehkan, mungkin?

Oleh gurunya sendiri...

Yang sama-sama lelaki.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu,"Rivaille kembali menindih tubuh Eren dan menyikap kedua lengan Eren yang menutupi wajahnya dan menguncinya hanya dengan satu tangan. "Tetap saja tubuhmu berkata lain... Eren,"lalu tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah Eren yang masih tertutupi celana dengan sengaja, dan sedikit mengelusinya.

"Ahh—"

Dia menyeringai lagi, penuh dengan gairah untuk memperlakukan, memainkan, menjamahi tubuh Eren lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Rivaille dibawah sana mulai menurunkan celana Eren, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun helaian ditubuh polos Eren yang masih melekat.

Lagi, dia memainkan milik Eren untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan tangan lihainya. Namun kali ini tanpa suatu penghalang. Mulutnya tak tinggal diam, dia menjilati leher jenjang Eren dan menggigitinya pelan sekali-kali. Eren tak dapat menolak karena tangannya yang tengah tertahan sekarang.

"Sir... A— aku...! AARRGGHHNNN AH HAH!"

Dia tidak dapat menahannya, hasrat yang sedari terbendung dikeluarkannya akibat ulah Rivaille.

Cairan itu membasahi perut Eren, dan juga beberapa ada yang melekat ditangan Rivaille. Tanpa suatu keraguan, Rivaille menjilat cairan ditangannya itu. Memainkan lidahnya disela-sela jarinya hingga cairan itu habis tak tersisa.

"Eren... Kau terlalu cepat..."dia tersenyum puas sambil menatap mata Eren.

Eren dengan nafas terengah-engahnya, balas menatap mata Rivaille. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya,wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Rivaille, juga matanya yang tampak tak bisa lagi menahan air mata.

Semua itu terlihat menggoda dimata seorang Rivaille. Dia menjilat bibirnya, lalu tanpa menunggu langsung menjilati sisa cairan Eren diperutnya.

"Sir— akh..."

Dengan sensasi geli dan nikmat, Eren meremas sprei dibawahnya itu sebagai pelampiasan. Rivaille benar-benar membuatnya tak terkendali.

"Ahhh—"

Dia ingin lagi, dan lagi.

Puas menjilati perut Eren, dia merangkak keatas tubuh dan menjilati bibir Eren. Berbagi rasa manis yang mungkin sempat tersisa disela bibirnya.

Dia menjilat permukaan bibir Eren, lalu saat ada kesempatan dia memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat kedalam sela bibir Eren. Menghisapnya, menjilatinya dan meresapi semuanya pada bibir Eren.

Rivaille melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Eren, dia memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus pada bagian bawah Eren.

"AAAAKKKKHH!"

Eren menjerit, saat jari itu memaksa masuk dan bergerak seenaknya dibawah sana. Walau cuma jari, itu juga terasa menyakitkan.

Namun Rivaille tetap pada pendiriannya, menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat tanpa peduli keadaan Eren yang meminta untuk berhenti. Bahkan, dia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Tahan, Eren..."dan hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya untuk Eren.

"Ahhh... Hhhhh... Sir!"badan Eren kontan kembali menegang, kepalanya mendongak hingga dapat melihat dinding dibelakannya. Dia meremas sprei putih dibawahnya kuat-kuat.

Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik lalu membiarkan jarinya tertelan oleh bagian bawah Eren, dia menarik jarinya keluar kembali. Untuk sesaat Eren bisa melepaskan rasa sakitnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Rivaille melebarkan kedua kaki Eren bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu.

"Sir...?"

Eren sempat terpaku. Dia menatap sang guru yang juga dibasahi peluh. Antara takut dan gelisah, Eren hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pasrah. Dia tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rivaille pasti—

"Sir— ENGMHH... AAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHH—!"Eren berteriak kencang, 2 kali lipat dibanding yang sebelumnya. Rivaille tahu-tahu telah memasuki dirinya, sebelum dia sempat mencegat.

"Eren..."

Tubuh Rivaille bergetar. Dia menggenggam erat kedua kaki Eren disamping tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat sayu berhasil ditatap Eren. Setelah berada didalam tubuhnya, Rivaille tidak bergerak. Dia hanya terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya—

Mungkin saja ini memang yang pertama kali baginya.

Eren menatap wajah itu sambil mendesah akibat rasa sakitnya. Walau tahu pinggul sang guru tidak bergerak, tetap saja— sakitnya sungguh luar biasa karena inilah yang pertama kali untuknya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Satu hal yang baru diasadari, ternyaga sang guru sengaa tidak bergerak dulu untuk menyesuaikan rasa sakitnya.

"Bolehkah aku..?"Rivaille memastikan.

Air matanya mengalir. Dengan satu tegukan ludah berat, dia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada punggung sang guru. "Ya, Sir... Puaskan aku..."

Dengan persetujuan dari Eren, Rivaille mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terus... Tanpa berhenti hingga tempo yang dilakukannya semakin cepat. Eren yang mendekapnya itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tak tertahankan akibatnya. Membuat Rivaille semakin bergejolak.

"Eren..."Rivaille lagi-lagi memanggil namanya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Masih dengan tubuhnya yang tetap bergerak, dia menatap Eren yang kelihatan sangat menikmati dimatanya, "A-aku—"

"Sir— ahhhh... Aku— MNMMAAAGGHHH—!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Eren mengeluarkan cairannya itu yang membasahi perutnya sekali lagi. Sementara Rivaille, untuk yang pertama kalinya dia membasahi bagian dalam Eren dengan cairannya.

Sekarang setelah terpuaskan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Mungkin—

Kepalanya jatuh tepat disamping kepala Eren, lalu membisikinya dengan kata-kata lembut.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Eren..."

Eren membulatkan matanya, ternyata semua yang dilakukan sang guru tadi... Tak ada maksud untuk menyakiti atau mempermainkannya saja. Dia lakukan itu memang atas dasar rasa cinta. Walau agak sedikit keterlaluan— Eren tetap menganggap itu hanya karena Rivaille mencintainya.

Sangat, sangat mencintainya. Walau ini sedikit terdengar ambigu dimana seorang guru yang mencintai muridnya yang sesama laki-laki— memingat disini sekolah khusus laki-laki, mungkin...?

Lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Dia mendorong wajah sang guru untuk bertatap mata dengannya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian menarik wajah sang guru dan mencium kembali dibibirnya sekilas.

"Aku.. Mungkin juga begitu,"jawab Eren seadanya, tak ingin menyakiti perasaan guru walaupun perasaannya sendiri belum menentu. Saat kepala itu kembali jatuh dipundaknya, dia tanpa ragu-ragu mengelus surai kehitaman Rivaille dan mendekapnya erat.

Tanpa disadarinya juga, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pundaknya.

Sungguh malam yang panjang—

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

"Eren?"

Didepannya, Armin yang tengah membawa setumpukkan buku dalam dekapannya itu menduduki kursi didepannya dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya dimeja.

"Eh, kenapa, Min?"lagi-lagi dengan tampang sok polos dan sok gak ngerti keadaan, Eren bertanya.

"Kamu lebih kalem dari yang biasanya,"

Eren kaget setengah mati, bisa-bisanya temen dengan otak terencernya berkata dia kalem. Yah, kanji luar dalem.

"Min, apa otakmu mengalami gangguan?"

"Kayaknya enggak. Justru otakmu yang mengalami gangguan,"

Pernyataan Armin jelas-jelas membuat Eren kicep. Walau agak sedikit keterlaluan, tapi memang faktanya begitu. Jadi sebelum ngatain orang, lebih baik dia ingat dengan kata-kata dari Om Dedi, NGACA!

Eren menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku lagi mikirin... Sesuatu,"wajah polosnya itu sedikit memerah.

Armin memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Eren. "Ah, kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Blush

Mendengar kata jatuh cinta itu membuat wajah Eren semakin memanas. "Dan... Kalau wajahmu malu-malu begitu... Kau terlihat lebih manis, loh,"lalu Armin tersenyum manis.

"AP—"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Eren. Aku ditunggu Jean untuk makan bareng dikantin,"Armin kembali membawa tumpukan bukunya itu, sebagian dimasukkannya ke laci mejanya yang beberapa bangku jaraknya dari bangku Eren. Dan beberapa disisakan untuk dibawa.

"Dah,"setelah itu dia langsung melesat pergi keambang pintu kelas dimana Jean sedang menunggunya disana.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya sebal kearah jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya, sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dia mulai berfikir. 'Aku manis? Manis? MANIS? AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN, NJHIR!'

Setelah sibuk misuh-misuh sendiri, Eren tanpa sengaja melihat Rivaille dibalik jendela gedung yang bersebrangan dengan gedung tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Dia sedang menenteng beberapa buku dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk melihat jam tangannya.

Tanpa sengaja pula, mata Rivaille ikut menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikan gelagat aneh yang mungkin Eren lakukan disebrang sana.

Blush

Lagi-lagi wajah Eren memerah karena tatapan itu. Walau tau ekspresi sang guru sedatar tembok, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya jadi nge-blushing sendiri.

'Demi sempak Titan yang dicolong ama Jean... AKU GAK SALAH LIAT, KAN?! DI... DIA—'

Disebrang sana, di melihat sang guru ikut memerah wajahnya. Mungkin karena tingkah gak banget Eren, atau mungkin karena wajah polos Eren yang nge-blushing?

'MAAAAAKKK— ADA APA DENGAN ANAKMU INI—'

Mungkin benar kata Armin. Eren terlihat manis kalau sedang malu-malu begitu.

Ya, dan tampak lebih manis dimata seorang Rivaille jika dia begitu karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

END

Dan begitulah

hasil nulis saya selama hampir seminggu. ga banget, plis. soalny aku lebih fokus kearah humornya -_- #laluditimpuk

aneh? gaje? harap maklum, baru belajar nulis rated M walau pernah 5 kali buat adegan #samaajaboong! #diinjek

segitu aja, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH sebesar-besarnya bagi yg sudah nekat membaca ini.

oiya, setelah baca budayakan ngereview hasil kerja keras saya, apapun itu. terima kasih~

dan terakhir, saya persembahkan cerita tambahan yg full of humor gagal #ngek

.

.

.

Rivaille menjejakkan kakinya kearah kantor yang nampak sepi itu. Dengan bosan, tangannya yang sudah menggengam ganggang pintu dan posisinya yang bersiap untuk memasuki ruang kantor—

"Aaaaarrrggggghh Sir— ahhh!"

— tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar suara aneh namun familiar ditelinganya.

'Apa?'Rivaille menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu dengan horor. Mungkin dia salah denger, ya?

"Aaaarrrmmmhhh— Sir, lebih—"

Gak, dia gak salah denger.

BRRRAAAAKK

Entah karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi atau apa, Rivaille mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya hingga pintu itu jadi setengah hancur. Padahal pintu itu sudah copot satu engselnya karena ditendang Jean kemarin. Sekarat sudah.

"Rivaille—?!"

As. Ta. Gay.

Rivaille semakin menatap horor pada kenistaan rekan-rekannya. Disana, dia melihat Auro, Hanji, Mike, Erd, Ghunter dan parahnya— Erwin sedang bergeromboli sebuah tape recorder yang mengeluarkan suara desahan-desahan ambigu yang dipegang Hanji. Ditambah tisu-tisu kotor yang berserakan, membuatnya tambah terlihat gak karuan.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, belum ada yang sempat mematikan rekaman tersebut lantaran kehadiran Rivaille yang kelewatan tiba-tiba dengan aksi dobrak pintu cantik.

"Ka-kau, rupanya—"dengan suara gagap, Hanji menatap horor balik Rivaille—

"Aaarrrggghhh... Mmmmmmnnggghhh..."

— didominasi suara rekaman tape yang masih menyala.

Aura gelap menyebar disekitar Rivaille. Membuat rekan-rekanya gak ada yang berani buka suara. Bahkan Hanji yang terkenal paling ribut itu juga kicep. Bahkan tape yang dipegangnya belum dimatikan jua.

Rivaille mendekat, membuat rekan-rekannya itu buka jalan *?*. Eh, maksudnya minggir biar Rivaille bisa lewat buat nyamperin Hanji. Sementara itu Hanji yang dipojok udah komat-kamit ngucapin mantra.

"Apa. Itu?"tanya Rivaille dengan menekan kata-katanya.

Buru-buru Hanji memtikan tapenya, lalu dia trsenyum takut-takut kepada Rivaille, "Ini— tape recorder yang merekam adegan semalam— antara kau dan Jaeger,"

"HAH?"

Rekan-rekan lain hanya menepuk jidat mereka frustasi secara berjemaah, pengecualian untuk Erwin yang nampak mikir keras.

Rivaille ikut kicep dengan muka datar karena jawaban apa adanya Hanji. Gak tau apa yang musti dia lakuin, Rivaille menyeret Hanji kearah ruang TU yang keadaannya lagi kosong.

Sementara Hanji meminta diselamatkan oleh rekan-rekannya, mereka hanya bisa angkat tangan dan mengucapkan,

"Selamat tinggal."

"Aku rela kamu mati, kok."

"Semoga kamu gak selamet."

Tega.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

Diruang TU pojok, Hanji sudah komat-kamit meminta supaya Tuhan menyelamatkannya, walau tahu itu percuma. Sekali Rivaille bertindak, jangan harap bisa selamat.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"bentak Rivaille lagi, kali ini sudah nyiapin pisau ditangannya. Jangan tanya author dari mana si Rivaille mendapatkan pisau itu.

"Be— begini ceritanya!"Hanji jadi gelagapan sendiri. "Tadi malam kau kan sudah ketelfon—"

Oh. Rivaille hampir lupa jika kemarin malam Hanji sempat menelfonnya.

"Lalu?"

Hanji menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sonny dan Bean (anggap saja anjing peliharaan Hanji, lol) mangacaukan seisi laboratorium. Jadi aku terpaksa membereskannya..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya kau bisa merekam itu dengan Sonny dan Bean yang menghancurkan seisi laboraturium?!"Rivaille semakin menaikkan nadanya.

"Aku mau pinjam alat bersih-bersihmu yang super lengkap itu. Tapi karena aku sibuk, aku baru sempat mebersihkan lab saat malam hari. Jadi aku menelfonmu untuk memintamu mengatarkan alat-alat itu, tapi tiba-tiba kau putus telefonnya sebelum sempat aku jelaskan—"

Rivaille semakin fokus mendengarkan cerita Hanji, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendiri dikamarmu. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamarmu, tapi aku tahu kalau itu suara Eren."

Wat. De. Pak.

Rivaille ambil posisi mikir keras, mencerna ulang kata-kata yang barusan Hanji akukan.

Apa? Apa tadi katanya?

Dia mengaku mendengar suara desahan dari kamarnya yang sebenarnya merupakan aib dari segela aib yanb dimiliki Rivaille. Are you fucking kidding me?

Sebenarnya, dia juga salah karena telah ngacangin Hanji dan membuat tersangka nekat pergi kekamarnya dan mendengar aibnya secara detail. Oke, Rivaille akui kebodohannya kali ini.

Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu—

"... Lalu kau merekamnya?"

Dengan tampang innocent, Hanji menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan pagi ini saat aku pamerkan kepada rekan-rekan yang lain, mereka mengaku langsung berubah total jadi fudanshi dan merestui hubunganmu dengan Eren,"

Hanji... Tanpa sadar kau membuat Rivaille jadi terlihat ambigu didepan rekan-rekanmu.

"MATI KKAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!"

Detik berikutnya, bisa terdengar suara benda yang dilempar dan erangan menyakitkan dari ruang TU.

Sememtara itu, Eren yang tengah pada masa rajin-rajinnya membaca buku matematika setebal 10 cm mendadak sakit dipantatnya kumat.

END


End file.
